five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Custard Machine Explosion Incident
''WARNING: THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS! The '''Custard Machine Explosion Incident' was an incident at the first known Tubbyland Restaurant and the reason it was in poor condition in the first game. Each version of FNaTL shows different/more information on how and who did the incident. FNaTL= The incident took place before the events of the first game and is the reason why the attraction is in a bad condition. In Five Nights at Tubbyland, after 3/20 mode is beaten in the Custom Night, a secret minigame plays, of which a video can be found here. In the minigame, it is shown that Po was the one who caused it. The reason is likely shown in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game's secret minigame. After the Christmas update, Noo-Noo's jumpscare was replaced with PTLD-93's jumpscare, likely referencing that PTLD-93 made Po cause the explosion. Gallery New_minigame_1.png|What you see when the minigame first starts. New_minigame_stage.png|The minigame Performance Stage. New_minigame_party_area.png|The minigame Party Area. File:New_minigame_party_hall.png|The minigame Party Hall. New_minigame_repair_room.png|The minigame Repair Room. New_minigame_repair_hall.png|The minigame Repair Hall. New_minigame_office.png|The minigame Office. New_minigame_dining_room_1.png|The first minigame Dining Room. New_minigame_kitchen.png|The minigame Kitchen. New_minigame_noo-noo.png|The minigame Kitchen with Noo-Noo in it. New_minigame_dining_room_2.png|The second minigame Dining Room. New_minigame_glitch.png|The error message that pops up over the custard machine when Po touches it. Po_sprite_new.gif|Po's minigame sprite. LaaLaa_new_minigame.gif|Laa-Laa's minigame sprite. Dipsy_new_minigame.gif|Dipsy's minigame sprite. Tinky_sprite.gif|Tinky Winky's minigame sprite. NooNoo_1.png|Noo-Noo's minigame sprite. Noo-noo_sprite_disappear.gif|Noo-Noo's minigame sprite disappearing. Custard machine sprite.png|The custard machine's sprite. Po_sprite_glitch_new.png|The sprite of Po that appears after getting the error from touching the custard machine. minigame start.png|What you see when the minigame first starts prior to the revamp. minigame stage.png|The minigame Performance Stage prior to the revamp. minigame party room.png|The minigame Party Area prior to the revamp. minigame party hall.png|The minigame Party Hall prior to the revamp. minigame repair room.png|The minigame Repair Room prior to the revamp. minigame repair hall.png|The minigame Repair Hall prior to the revamp. minigame office.png|The minigame Office prior to the revamp. minigame dining room 1.png|The first minigame Dining Room prior to the revamp. minigame kitchen.png|The minigame Kitchen prior to the revamp. minigame dining room 2.png|The second minigame Dining Room prior to the revamp. minigame dining room 2 error.png|The error message that pops up over the custard machine when Po touches it prior to the revamp. po sprite.gif|Po's minigame sprite prior to the revamp. laa laa sprite.gif|Laa-Laa's minigame sprite prior to the revamp. dipsy sprite.gif|Dipsy's minigame sprite prior to the revamp. Output dRqZtn.gif|Tinky Winky's minigame sprite prior to the revamp. noo noo sprite.png|Noo-Noo's minigame sprite prior to the revamp. po sprite glitch.png|The sprite of Po that randomly appears after getting the error from touching the custard machine prior to the revamp. Audio Trivia * The music box from the demo plays during the minigame. |-|FNaTL 2= In Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 after you beat 6/20 mode in the Custom Night, you will get a cutscene from Po's point of view, standing in a room with the other tubbybots from Five Nights at Tubbyland, in their original fixed form. In the room you can see a custard machine which signifies that the cutscene takes place during the custard machine incident. In the scene, Po walks up to the custard machine, and a button appears for the player to 'deploy explosive device'. When the button is pressed, the dispenser for the custard goes down, and an alarm goes with red lights shining in the room, and later, Noo-Noo jumpscares the player. After that, the words, 'ARE YOU STILL THERE?' and then 'I HAVE BEEN FOR YEARS' appear on screen after the Noo-Noo jumpscare goes away. In the Thanksgiving update, the Tubbybots are replaced with newer versions of themselves, as well as the mask of Po that you see through. There is a poster and a camera at the corner, and more detail overall. Noo-Noo is also simply a silhouette along with PTLD-93 who now appears to the left. Noo-Noo still jumpscares you, and the text is the same, however the jumpscare is now more in the style of the first game Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Gallery Explosion thank update room.png|The fixed tubbybots from FNaTL 1 and the custard machine. Walk to deploy.gif|The animation of walking up to the custard machine. Deployed 01.png|The view of the custard machine. Deployed.gif|The animation of launching action. Siren.gif|The red light blaring. Pomask 1.png|The overlay of Po's head that covers most of the scene. Incident new 1.png|A view of the center of the room in-game. CustardFNaTL2ThankUpdate2.jpg|The view to the right, with the custard machine in sight. Notice the button in the top right. Incident new 8.png|A view of the custard machine. Notice "Press space to launch action" in the bottom left. CustardFNaTL2ThankUpdate5.jpg|The red light blaring at the custard machine. deploy explosive device.png|The button you can press to explode the custard machine. Noonoocloseup1.png|Noo-Noo's new jumpscare. Are you still there.png|Are you still there? I have been for years.png|I have been for years. custard machine incident.png|The fixed tubbybots from FNaTL 1 and the custard machine, from the old version. po mask.gif|The overlay of Po's head that covers most of the scene, from the old version. custard machine.png|The custard machine, from the old version. custard machine error.png|The custard machine with an alarm light, from the old version. incident 1.png|The first view of the scene, from the old version. incident button.png|The view to the right, notice the button on the top right, from the old version. incident 2.png|A better view of the custard machine, from the old version. incident 3.png|When you press the button, you move to this view, in the old version. incident 4.png|Tinky Winky and Laa Laa to the left of the custard machine, from the old version. incident 5.png|"Press space to launch action" in the bottom left, from the old version. incident error.png|The red error light on the scene after pressing space, in the old version. Five nights at tubbyland 2 by thesitcixd-d8vhfp7.png|The Noo-Noo jumpscare that appears at the end of the cutscene, from the old version. Incident a.gif|The animation of moving to the custard machine, from the old version. Incident b.gif|The animation of launching action, from the old version. Audio Trivia * Even though the cutscene is supposed to show the place before the incident, Noo-Noo has a set of teeth and the possessed eyes already, this could be explained in the cutscene after beating 8/20 mode in the third game's custom night. |-|FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= There isn't much on the incident in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game, but there is a secret minigame that loads when clicking the head of PTLD-93 which pops up and down right after you load the title screen. At the start, you play as PTLD-93, with the words 'Find an animatronic to do the job.', where you then start walking to the right on plain flat ground, to eventually find the original Po. When you touch her, PTLD-93 jumpscares you and restarts the game. It is likely that this is showing what caused Po to explode the custard machine, as the incident probably is the job, and Po is the animatronic to do it. On November 11, 2015, the Halloween update was released, in which, instead of PTLD-93, the original Po, jumpscares and restarts the game. Gallery Minigame 1.png|The minigame when you first start it up. Minigame 2.png|The majority of the rooms. Minigame 3.png|Po in the minigame. ? sprite.gif|PTLD-93's sprite. po sprite 3.png|Po's sprite. PTLD93_Jumpscare.png|The jumpscare after completing the minigame (Before the update). It was originally PTLD-93. Po jumpscare new.png|The jumpscare after completing the minigame (After the update). It is the original Po. She will do it.png|The screen that blinks right after the minigame jumpscare. They will pay for what they did.png|The screen brightened. Audio Trivia * The way Po restarts the game is similar to Nightmare from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. * Fixed Po's minigame scream is a distorted version of her's scream. * The frame for the minigame is named "1988", possibly the year the minigame event took place. ** The words that appear in the start of the minigame is named "causetheexplosion" *** The Po sprite is named "youwill", possibly combining with "causetheexplosion" to make "you will cause the explosion" ** The PTLD-93 sprite is named "hispuppet", possibly referencing that he is used by Employee #6. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game